Der Bluthund
by Nhaundar
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt nachdem Arya den Bluthund verletzt am Trident zurückgelassen hat. Allerdings wird er hier von einer Frau gefunden, die ihm hilft, anstatt vom Älteren Bruder der stillen Insel. Ab da verläuft die Handlung alternativ. Der Gedanke dahinter ist Sandor ein passenderes "Ende" zu geben, ihn noch mehr zu beleuchten und vielleicht bekommt er seine Rache...
1. Fundstücke

A/N: Diese Geschichte spielt nachdem Arya den Bluthund verletzt am Trident zurückgelassen hat (6. Buch im Deutschen). Allerdings wird er hier von einer Frau gefunden, die ihm hilft, anstatt vom Älteren Bruder der stillen Insel. Ab da verläuft die Handlung alternativ. Zudem wurde sein Bruder Gregor nicht nach Kings Landing beordert. Der Gedanke dahinter ist Sandor ein passenderes "Ende" zu geben, ihn noch mehr zu beleuchten und vielleicht bekommt er seine Rache... Hier ein kleiner Einblick ... ob mehr kommt ist ganz euch überlassen! ;)

Disclaimer:  
Nur der Charakter Shaari gehört komplett mir, ebenso die Idee dieser Geschichte.  
Alles andere habe ich mir von George R.R. Martin geliehen. Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.

Nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß.

SHAARI

Sie bewegte sich langsam durch den Wald. Vorsichtig. In diesen unsicheren Zeiten von Kriegen und Geächteten konnte man nie wissen, ob man nicht Ziel eines Verbrechens wurde.  
Die Schwarzhaarige trug einen Korb bei sich gefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Kräutern. Der Winter nahte und sie wollte die Zeit in der noch viel Leben herrschte nutzen um sich für die kalte Zeit zu rüsten. Sie war, wie es die Dorfbewohner sagten eine Kräuterfrau, oder eine Hexe, seitdem sie allein war - sie kannte sich gut aus mit Leiden und Verletzungen. Vielleicht nicht so gut wie ein Maester von Oldtown, aber gut genug um dem einfachen Volk eine Hilfe zu sein. Sie raffte ihr Wollkleid zusammen, als sie sich nach einigen Pflanzen Salbei, die sie vorsichtig pflückte und in den Korb zu den restlichen Kamillepflanzen, Lavendel, Thymian und Wachholder legte. Ihre Ausbeute war gering, aber sie hatte auch noch einige Pflanzen in dem kleinen Garten hinter ihrem Häuschen.  
Sie wohnte abgelegen. Kümmerte sich allein um ihren Besitz seit ihr Mann bei einem Raubüberfall ums Leben gekommen war. Er wollte lediglich seine Waren in Darry feil bieten, er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Noch immer bedauerte sie es. Sie war noch recht jung, jetzt eine Witwe und dazu kinderlos. Sie sollte sich einfach einen anderen Mann nehmen, es gab freilich genug Interessenten.  
Shaari setzte ihren Weg den Trident entlang fort und wollte gerade ein kleines Büschel von Walderdbeeren pflücken als sie ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Brüllen vernahm. Erschrocken ließ sie ihren Korb fallen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Abermals vernahm sie etwas, diesmal ein derber Fluch. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme zu ihr dröhnte.  
Was sie sah, als sie einen mannshohen Busch umgangen hatte ließ sie wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. An einem Baum lehnte ein Mann. Er war dreckig, blutverschmiert und zitterte. Eine Gesichtshälfte war verbrannt und von Blut verklebt, der Verband der einen Ohrstumpf verdecken sollte war verrutscht. Kaum ein paar Meter weiter graste ein riesiger schwarzer Hengst, angebunden an einen Baum. Noch immer versuchte sie die Szene zu erfassen. Sie ahnte wen sie vor sich hatte. Selbst in dem kleinen Dorf in dem sie lebte waren seine Taten bekannt, aber sie hoffte sich zu irren. Allerdings sah sie dann den Helm und wurde blass. Er war es, der hier vor ihr an einem Baum lehnte. Der Bruder des reitenden Bergs. Shaari schluckte und sie versuchte ihre zitternden Hände ruhig zu halten.

Er war verwundet, sie rang mit sich.  
Er war ein schlechter Mensch, der mordete und vergewaltigte. Andererseits lag er hier, hilflos und aus vielen Wunden blutend vor ihr, zitternd vor Fieber.  
Sie war eine Kräuterfrau. Wie ihre Mutter und sie hatte sich geschworen allen zu helfen, die Hilfe benötigten. Die Schwarzhaarige ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Töte mich.", drang die tiefe Stimme stockend an ihre Ohren und ihr Blick wanderte zum Bluthund. Seine fiebrigen Augen fixierten sie. Trotz der Schmerzen wirkte der Blick entschlossen. "Los! TÖTE. MICH.", forderte er nun lauter und sah sie noch immer aus glasigen, grauen Augen an.  
Sie drehte sich um, rannte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Ihre Gedanken rasten, was sollte sie tun? Er war ein Verbrecher... aber sie tötete nicht und das würde sie, wenn sie ihn liegen ließ. Sie versuchte das Leben zu bewahren. Und so stand ihre Entscheidung fest, als sie die kleine abgelegene Hütte am Rande des Dorfes erreichte, zu der auch ein kleiner Stall zählte. Vielleicht würde er auch an den Verletzungen sterben, aber sie musste es versuchen. Das hätte ihre Mutter von ihr erwartet. Sie führte das alte Pferd aus dem Stall was ihr Mann ihr hinterlassen hatte und sattelte es. Am Sattel befestigte sie die Liege, die sie verwendete um Verwundete die sich nicht bewegen konnten, transportieren zu können. Die Liege war nur ein einfaches Holzgestell mit einem Geflecht aus Ästen, die hinter dem Pferd hergezogen wurde. Dann schwang sie sich in den Sattel und trieb das Pferd eilig an.  
"Es tut mir leid Rolf. Es muss sein.", meinte sie zu dem alten Tier und tätschelte es.

Als sie die Stelle wieder erreichte an dem der Mann lag schluckte sie. Er war riesig, wie sollte sie ihn je auf die Liege bekommen?  
Sie band Rolf an einem Baum fest und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Verletzten. Er war ohnmächtig, vermutete sie, aber als sie vor ihm stand schlug er die Augen auf.  
"Erweist mir die letzte Gnade!", entkam es leise, aber fordernd seinen trockenen, vom Fieber gesprungenen Lippen.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich werde euch helfen.", erwiderte sie. _Aber wohl nicht auf die Weise wie du denkst._  
Entschlossen beugte sich Shaari zu ihm hinab und zerrte die Waffen von seinem Körper, sie wogen einiges und ohne sie konnte sie ihn vielleicht leichter auf die Liege bringen. Sie hätte Hilfe holen sollen. Aber wer hätte ihr schon geholfen, einem Mörder zu helfen?  
Sie zuckte zusammen als er ihr Handgelenk packte. "Du hilfst indem du mich erlöst!", knurrte er und sein Griff wurde beinahe brutal. Sie riss sich los und starrte ihn aufgebracht an.  
"Ich töte niemanden. Auch wenn ihr es vermutlich verdient!", zischte sie und zog nun an dem mitgenommenen Kettenhemd, sie bekam es nur mit Mühe von ihm, er half auch nicht sonderlich dabei. Starrte sie nur an, aus seinen fiebrigen Augen. Sie ließ von ihm ab, das Kettenhemd landete achtlos neben ihr. Sie ging zu Rolf, band das Pferd los und bugsierte es mit der Liege so, dass sie ihn einfach nur rüber ziehen musste.  
"Beißt einfach die Zähen zusammen.", meinte sie, packte seine Schultern und zog. Er bewegte sich kein Stück.  
"Helft mir!", knurrte sie und zerrte weiter an ihm. Er wog bestimmt so viel wie zwei normale Männer zusammen. Er roch nach Blut, Schweiß, Pferd und der unverkennbare Gestank von Eiter war auch dabei.  
"Sieh mich an!", knurrte er wütend und starrte ihr in die Augen.  
Sie gehorchte.  
Seine Haare hingen strähnig ins Gesicht und die riesige Brandnarbe sah furchtbar aus.  
"Ich bin ein Ungeheuer! Bring mich um!", sie weigerte sich den Blick abzuwenden und schüttelte den Kopf. _Seine Augen sind viel furchtbarer als seine Narben. Ich will nicht wissen, was er tun würde, wenn er mich verwundet gefunden hätte._ Ein unangenehmer Schauer kroch ihren Rücken hinab.  
"Ich werde tun was ich kann, wenn ihr sterbt, soll es so sein, wenn nicht, dann nicht... und jetzt bewegt euch!", forderte sie und blickte ihm wütend in die dunklen Augen. Er bewegte sich, allerdings nicht ohne vor Schmerz zu grunzen und er knurrte ihr etwas von wegen "sture Schlampe" entgegen. Shaari ignorierte es und war irgendwie froh, dass er sich bewegte, wenn auch überrascht. Sie half dann aber dabei ihn auf der Liege zu platzieren. Er war schwach, äußerst schwach und das verlangte ihm viel ab. Sie fixierte ihn mit ein paar Seilen, schwang sich wieder auf den Rücken des Pferdes und ritt los. Shaari hörte ihn verbissen fluchen, bei dem holprigen Weg den sie zurücklegten. Sie betete zu den alten Göttern, dass er es schaffte. Warum... sie wusste es nicht.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Hütte. Wie sollte sie ihn nur hinein bekommen?  
Sie stieg vom Pferd, riss die Tür der Hütte auf und musterte den riesigen Kerl der da zitternd, fluchend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lag. Die Schwarzhaarige löste die Lederriemen der Trage und zog sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz in die Hütte. Mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht musste sie sich gegen die Trage stemmen und wäre beinahe gestürzt. "Ihr seid verflucht schwer.", kam es angestrengt über ihre Lippen. Er brummte nur. Neben dem Bett in der Hütte wollte sie ihn ablegen, die Griffe entglitten jedoch ihren Händen und mit einem Poltern und einem Schmerzensschrei landete der Bluthund auf de Boden. "Entschuldigt, Ser.", murmelte sie und erntete dafür eine bösartige Beschimpfung. Sie schwitze, er bot keinen besseren Anblick, er zitterte noch immer, seine Augen waren noch immer zusammengekniffen, aber er fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz. "Ihr müsst auf das Bett..", meinte sie etwas hilflos und noch immer außer Atem. Es bestand nur aus einem einfachen Holzrahmen, gefüllt mit Stroh, Decken und Fellen, aber es war flohfrei. Er grunzte und sie griff ihm unter die Arme, mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gelang es ihr ihn etwas aufzurichten, nicht ohne seine Hilfe.  
Es zehrte an seiner letzten Kraft. Als er auf dem Bett lag, blickte er sie grimmig an, bevor ihm abrupt die Sinne schwanden, er war ohnmächtig. Das war vermutlich besser. Sie seufzte und musterte ihn kurz. Er hing mit der Hälfte der Unterschenkel über das Bett hinaus, so groß war er...  
_Was hat ihn dazu bewegt sich nun doch helfen zu lassen?_  
Aber darüber sollte sie sich keine Gedanken machen, sie musste ihm helfen, so gut sie es vermochte. Sie schaffte die Liege aus dem Weg, setzte Wein in einem Kessel auf, nachdem sie das Feuer im Kamin geschürt hatte und zerrieb Kräuter in einer Schale. Wachholder und Kamille halfen den Eiter zu vertreiben, ebenso wie der Wein. Sie kippte die Kräuter in den Wein. Dann untersuchte sie ihn, roch an den Wunden. Die an seinem Oberschenkel war am Schlimmsten, sie schnitt den Verband und die Hose mit einem Messer herunter und verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gestank der ihr entgegenwallte, er war vorher schon unangenehm gewesen doch jetzt..  
Die Dunkelhaarige hatte schon einiges gesehen, aber das war übel. Wie lange lag er schon so am Trident?  
Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Die Verletzung zeigte erste Spuren von Wundbrand, aber mit Glück konnte sie dagegen etwas unternehmen.  
Sie tauchte Tücher in den heißen Wein, wischte die Wunde sauber und beseitigte das herausquellende Eiter, schnitt das eitrige, nicht normal aussehende Fleisch etwas ab. Sie wusch die Wunde mit dem Wein aus, dann holte sie sich eine Knochennadel und groben Faden, den sie ebenfalls in Wein tauchte und begann die Wunde zu nähen. Die Ohnmacht war ein Segen für ihn, dennoch wand er sich im Bett, knurrte. Als sie fertig war wischte sie sich die blutigen Hände ab, die Wunde blutete, es kam kein Eiter mehr, das war gut. Weitere Kräuter fanden den Weg auf die Wunde und dann verband sie sie mit ausgekochten Streifen Stoff.  
Die anderen Wunden folgten, aber die am Bein war die schlimmste. Sie kühlte seine heiße Stirn mit kalten Lappen und flößte ihm Tee von Mutterkraut und Zwiebel ein, der gegen das Fieber half.  
Sie deckte ihn dick zu und entsorgte die zerschnittene Kleidung. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten, ihm regelmäßig die Verbände wechseln und fiebersenkenden Tee und Traumwein verabreichen.  
_Ich habe einen verfluchten Verbrecher in mein Haus gebracht._

Bevor sich ihre Gedanken weiter selbstständig machen konnten ritt Shaari noch einmal zurück zu dem Ort an dem sie ihn gefunden hatte, sammelte das Kettenhemd, den Helm, den Dolch und das Schwert ein. Ebenso das Schild und ihren Korb.  
Dann ging sie zu dem schwarzen Hengst, der unbeeindruckt weitergraste. Er hob erst den mächtigen Kopf als sie zu dem Zügel fasste. Er sah sie an und schnaubte. Sie löste die Zügel von dem Baum und stolperte erschrocken zurück, als das Pferd nach ihr schnappte und austrat.  
"Ruhig.", sie versuchte auf das Pferd zuzutreten und redete weiter beruhigend auf es ein, aber es half nichts. Immer wieder schnappte der Hengst nach ihr.  
"Mistvieh!", knurrte sie und starrte das Tier wütend an. "Dein Herr ist bei mir. Bei mir bekommst du besseres Futter als Gras.", versuchte sie es eher verzweifelt. Es bewegte sich etwas in die Richtung in der sie es an den Zügeln mit sich zog, als hätte es verstanden. Aber dennoch folgte es ihr nur widerspenstig in kleinen Schritten. Shaaris Pferd schien den ungestümen Hengst etwas zu besänftigen und so führte sie ihn neben Rolf zurück zu ihrem kleinen Hof. Dennoch schnappte das Pferd immer wieder nach ihr und zerrte an den Zügeln.

Der kleine Stall fasste gerade mit Müh und Not zwei Pferde, zwei Ziegen und eine kleine Schar Hühner. Das fremde Pferd verfrachtete sie in die einzige vorhandene Pferdebox, da es vermutlich die anderen Tiere tot trampeln würde. Sie versorgte die Tiere mit Stroh und etwas frischem Futter und streute Körner für die Hühner, nachdem sie die Tränken mit Brunnenwasser gefüllt hatte. Erschöpft ging sie wieder in ihre Hütte, schloss die Tür und ließ sich müde dagegen sinken.  
_Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?_ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wischte das Haar aus dem Gesicht. _Ich wollte... und will auch noch helfen._ Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Mann der sich im Bett wand, der feuchte Lappen lag auf dem Boden. Er schlief, die Ohnmacht war gewichen, sonst würde er sich nicht so hin und her wälzen. Das Fieber hatte ihn fest im Griff. Shaari nahm einen Becher Traumwein und ging zu ihm, befühlte die heiße Stirn. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingern über den Verband und schließlich über die wulstigen Brandnarben, auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte. Wie mochten sie entstanden sein?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drückte seine Lippen auseinander und flößte ihm vorsichtig den Wein ein, er schluckte aus Reflex und lag schließlich nach einiger Zeit, die der Wein zum wirken brauchte, ruhig da. Sie wusch den Lappen in kaltem Wasser aus und legte ihn wieder auf die Stirn. Sie sollte sich nicht mit ihm als Bluthund befassen. Nicht als Sandor Clegane sondern einfach als Opfer eines Kampfes und somit war er einfach nur ein Mann, der ihre Hilfe benötigte um gesund zu werden. Sie starrte ihn an. _Wenn jemand vom Dorf davon erfährt ..., was werden sie mit mir anstellen?_ Zum Glück kam nur selten jemand zu ihr, meist wurde sie nur zu denen geholt die ihre Dienste brauchten. Mit zittrigen Händen stellte sie den Becher auf den Holztisch, nahm sich ein Stück Brot und Käse und kaute darauf herum.  
Schließlich ging sie noch einmal nach draußen, sah nach den Tieren und füllte sich einen groben, großen Sack mit frischem Stroh, bevor sie sich wusch und sich dann mit einem Fell und einer Decke auf dem Sack schlafen legte.

In der Nacht wurde sie von Gebrüll geweckt, erschrocken sprang sie auf und sah sich um, bis sie registrierte, dass sich der Bluthund im Bett hin und herwälzte, unverständliche Worte knurrte und schließlich bettelte, man möge ihm helfen.  
Shaari schnappte sich den Becher, füllte ihn wieder mit Traumwein und versuchte den zappelnden Mann zur Ruhe zu bekommen.  
Er schlug ihr den Becher aus der Hand, der im hohen Bogen davonflog und die Möbel bespritzte. Sie versuchte ihn fest zu halten und zu fixieren.  
"Wacht auf!", meinte sie verzweifelt, da sie selbst einen mehr als geschwächtem Sandor kaum etwas entgegensetzen konnte.  
Sie fing sich eine blutige Lippe und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. "Verflucht.", meinte sie wütend, aber auch besorgt und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn aus dem Fiebertraum riss. Sie sah keine andere Variante, sie hatte keine Chance. Nur trübe blickte er sie an, nahm sie nicht wahr. Aber er war für den Augenblick ruhig und kaum später war er wieder abgeglitten. Sie nutze die Zeit um ihm einen neuen Becher Wein einzuflößen, diesmal spuckte er ihr die Hälfte entgegen wehrte sich zu schlucken, sie wiederholte die Prozedur mehrmals, bis er genügend getrunken hatte und versuchte es dann noch mit Tee. Sie wickelte seine Waden nun auch in kalte Tücher und auf seine Stirn beförderte sie auch einen kalten Lappen, nachdem sie ihn so weit es ging von der Sauerei befeit hatte.

_

Anregungen/ Wünsche/ Hinweise/ Kritik? Immer her damit.


	2. Blicke

A/N: Diese Geschichte spielt nachdem Arya den Bluthund verletzt am Trident zurückgelassen hat (6. Buch im Deutschen). Allerdings wird er hier von einer Frau gefunden, die ihm hilft, anstatt vom Älteren Bruder der stillen Insel. Ab da verläuft die Handlung alternativ. Zudem wurde sein Bruder Gregor nicht nach Kings Landing beordert. Der Gedanke dahinter ist Sandor ein passenderes "Ende" zu geben, ihn noch mehr zu beleuchten und vielleicht bekommt er seine Rache... Hier ein kleiner Einblick ... ob mehr kommt ist ganz euch überlassen! ;)

Disclaimer:  
Nur der Charakter Shaari gehört komplett mir, ebenso die Idee dieser Geschichte.  
Alles andere habe ich mir von George R.R. Martin geliehen. Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.

Nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß.

SHAARI

Sie bewegte sich langsam durch den Wald. Vorsichtig. In diesen unsicheren Zeiten von Kriegen und Geächteten konnte man nie wissen, ob man nicht Ziel eines Verbrechens wurde.  
Die Schwarzhaarige trug einen Korb bei sich gefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Kräutern. Der Winter nahte und sie wollte die Zeit in der noch viel Leben herrschte nutzen um sich für die kalte Zeit zu rüsten. Sie war, wie es die Dorfbewohner sagten eine Kräuterfrau, oder eine Hexe, seitdem sie allein war - sie kannte sich gut aus mit Leiden und Verletzungen. Vielleicht nicht so gut wie ein Maester von Oldtown, aber gut genug um dem einfachen Volk eine Hilfe zu sein. Sie raffte ihr Wollkleid zusammen, als sie sich nach einigen Pflanzen Salbei, die sie vorsichtig pflückte und in den Korb zu den restlichen Kamillepflanzen, Lavendel, Thymian und Wachholder legte. Ihre Ausbeute war gering, aber sie hatte auch noch einige Pflanzen in dem kleinen Garten hinter ihrem Häuschen.  
Sie wohnte abgelegen. Kümmerte sich allein um ihren Besitz seit ihr Mann bei einem Raubüberfall ums Leben gekommen war. Er wollte lediglich seine Waren in Darry feil bieten, er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Noch immer bedauerte sie es. Sie war noch recht jung, jetzt eine Witwe und dazu kinderlos. Sie sollte sich einfach einen anderen Mann nehmen, es gab freilich genug Interessenten.  
Shaari setzte ihren Weg den Trident entlang fort und wollte gerade ein kleines Büschel von Walderdbeeren pflücken als sie ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Brüllen vernahm. Erschrocken ließ sie ihren Korb fallen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Abermals vernahm sie etwas, diesmal ein derber Fluch. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme zu ihr dröhnte.  
Was sie sah, als sie einen mannshohen Busch umgangen hatte ließ sie wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. An einem Baum lehnte ein Mann. Er war dreckig, blutverschmiert und zitterte. Eine Gesichtshälfte war verbrannt und von Blut verklebt, der Verband der einen Ohrstumpf verdecken sollte war verrutscht. Kaum ein paar Meter weiter graste ein riesiger schwarzer Hengst, angebunden an einen Baum. Noch immer versuchte sie die Szene zu erfassen. Sie ahnte wen sie vor sich hatte. Selbst in dem kleinen Dorf in dem sie lebte waren seine Taten bekannt, aber sie hoffte sich zu irren. Allerdings sah sie dann den Helm und wurde blass. Er war es, der hier vor ihr an einem Baum lehnte. Der Bruder des reitenden Bergs. Shaari schluckte und sie versuchte ihre zitternden Hände ruhig zu halten.

Er war verwundet, sie rang mit sich.  
Er war ein schlechter Mensch, der mordete und vergewaltigte. Andererseits lag er hier, hilflos und aus vielen Wunden blutend vor ihr, zitternd vor Fieber.  
Sie war eine Kräuterfrau. Wie ihre Mutter und sie hatte sich geschworen allen zu helfen, die Hilfe benötigten. Die Schwarzhaarige ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Töte mich.", drang die tiefe Stimme stockend an ihre Ohren und ihr Blick wanderte zum Bluthund. Seine fiebrigen Augen fixierten sie. Trotz der Schmerzen wirkte der Blick entschlossen. "Los! TÖTE. MICH.", forderte er nun lauter und sah sie noch immer aus glasigen, grauen Augen an.  
Sie drehte sich um, rannte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Ihre Gedanken rasten, was sollte sie tun? Er war ein Verbrecher... aber sie tötete nicht und das würde sie, wenn sie ihn liegen ließ. Sie versuchte das Leben zu bewahren. Und so stand ihre Entscheidung fest, als sie die kleine abgelegene Hütte am Rande des Dorfes erreichte, zu der auch ein kleiner Stall zählte. Vielleicht würde er auch an den Verletzungen sterben, aber sie musste es versuchen. Das hätte ihre Mutter von ihr erwartet. Sie führte das alte Pferd aus dem Stall was ihr Mann ihr hinterlassen hatte und sattelte es. Am Sattel befestigte sie die Liege, die sie verwendete um Verwundete die sich nicht bewegen konnten, transportieren zu können. Die Liege war nur ein einfaches Holzgestell mit einem Geflecht aus Ästen, die hinter dem Pferd hergezogen wurde. Dann schwang sie sich in den Sattel und trieb das Pferd eilig an.  
"Es tut mir leid Rolf. Es muss sein.", meinte sie zu dem alten Tier und tätschelte es.

Als sie die Stelle wieder erreichte an dem der Mann lag schluckte sie. Er war riesig, wie sollte sie ihn je auf die Liege bekommen?  
Sie band Rolf an einem Baum fest und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Verletzten. Er war ohnmächtig, vermutete sie, aber als sie vor ihm stand schlug er die Augen auf.  
"Erweist mir die letzte Gnade!", entkam es leise, aber fordernd seinen trockenen, vom Fieber gesprungenen Lippen.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich werde euch helfen.", erwiderte sie. _Aber wohl nicht auf die Weise wie du denkst._  
Entschlossen beugte sich Shaari zu ihm hinab und zerrte die Waffen von seinem Körper, sie wogen einiges und ohne sie konnte sie ihn vielleicht leichter auf die Liege bringen. Sie hätte Hilfe holen sollen. Aber wer hätte ihr schon geholfen, einem Mörder zu helfen?  
Sie zuckte zusammen als er ihr Handgelenk packte. "Du hilfst indem du mich erlöst!", knurrte er und sein Griff wurde beinahe brutal. Sie riss sich los und starrte ihn aufgebracht an.  
"Ich töte niemanden. Auch wenn ihr es vermutlich verdient!", zischte sie und zog nun an dem mitgenommenen Kettenhemd, sie bekam es nur mit Mühe von ihm, er half auch nicht sonderlich dabei. Starrte sie nur an, aus seinen fiebrigen Augen. Sie ließ von ihm ab, das Kettenhemd landete achtlos neben ihr. Sie ging zu Rolf, band das Pferd los und bugsierte es mit der Liege so, dass sie ihn einfach nur rüber ziehen musste.  
"Beißt einfach die Zähen zusammen.", meinte sie, packte seine Schultern und zog. Er bewegte sich kein Stück.  
"Helft mir!", knurrte sie und zerrte weiter an ihm. Er wog bestimmt so viel wie zwei normale Männer zusammen. Er roch nach Blut, Schweiß, Pferd und der unverkennbare Gestank von Eiter war auch dabei.  
"Sieh mich an!", knurrte er wütend und starrte ihr in die Augen.  
Sie gehorchte.  
Seine Haare hingen strähnig ins Gesicht und die riesige Brandnarbe sah furchtbar aus.  
"Ich bin ein Ungeheuer! Bring mich um!", sie weigerte sich den Blick abzuwenden und schüttelte den Kopf. _Seine Augen sind viel furchtbarer als seine Narben. Ich will nicht wissen, was er tun würde, wenn er mich verwundet gefunden hätte._ Ein unangenehmer Schauer kroch ihren Rücken hinab.  
"Ich werde tun was ich kann, wenn ihr sterbt, soll es so sein, wenn nicht, dann nicht... und jetzt bewegt euch!", forderte sie und blickte ihm wütend in die dunklen Augen. Er bewegte sich, allerdings nicht ohne vor Schmerz zu grunzen und er knurrte ihr etwas von wegen "sture Schlampe" entgegen. Shaari ignorierte es und war irgendwie froh, dass er sich bewegte, wenn auch überrascht. Sie half dann aber dabei ihn auf der Liege zu platzieren. Er war schwach, äußerst schwach und das verlangte ihm viel ab. Sie fixierte ihn mit ein paar Seilen, schwang sich wieder auf den Rücken des Pferdes und ritt los. Shaari hörte ihn verbissen fluchen, bei dem holprigen Weg den sie zurücklegten. Sie betete zu den alten Göttern, dass er es schaffte. Warum... sie wusste es nicht.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Hütte. Wie sollte sie ihn nur hinein bekommen?  
Sie stieg vom Pferd, riss die Tür der Hütte auf und musterte den riesigen Kerl der da zitternd, fluchend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lag. Die Schwarzhaarige löste die Lederriemen der Trage und zog sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz in die Hütte. Mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht musste sie sich gegen die Trage stemmen und wäre beinahe gestürzt. "Ihr seid verflucht schwer.", kam es angestrengt über ihre Lippen. Er brummte nur. Neben dem Bett in der Hütte wollte sie ihn ablegen, die Griffe entglitten jedoch ihren Händen und mit einem Poltern und einem Schmerzensschrei landete der Bluthund auf de Boden. "Entschuldigt, Ser.", murmelte sie und erntete dafür eine bösartige Beschimpfung. Sie schwitze, er bot keinen besseren Anblick, er zitterte noch immer, seine Augen waren noch immer zusammengekniffen, aber er fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz. "Ihr müsst auf das Bett..", meinte sie etwas hilflos und noch immer außer Atem. Es bestand nur aus einem einfachen Holzrahmen, gefüllt mit Stroh, Decken und Fellen, aber es war flohfrei. Er grunzte und sie griff ihm unter die Arme, mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gelang es ihr ihn etwas aufzurichten, nicht ohne seine Hilfe.  
Es zehrte an seiner letzten Kraft. Als er auf dem Bett lag, blickte er sie grimmig an, bevor ihm abrupt die Sinne schwanden, er war ohnmächtig. Das war vermutlich besser. Sie seufzte und musterte ihn kurz. Er hing mit der Hälfte der Unterschenkel über das Bett hinaus, so groß war er...  
_Was hat ihn dazu bewegt sich nun doch helfen zu lassen?_  
Aber darüber sollte sie sich keine Gedanken machen, sie musste ihm helfen, so gut sie es vermochte. Sie schaffte die Liege aus dem Weg, setzte Wein in einem Kessel auf, nachdem sie das Feuer im Kamin geschürt hatte und zerrieb Kräuter in einer Schale. Wachholder und Kamille halfen den Eiter zu vertreiben, ebenso wie der Wein. Sie kippte die Kräuter in den Wein. Dann untersuchte sie ihn, roch an den Wunden. Die an seinem Oberschenkel war am Schlimmsten, sie schnitt den Verband und die Hose mit einem Messer herunter und verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gestank der ihr entgegenwallte, er war vorher schon unangenehm gewesen doch jetzt..  
Die Dunkelhaarige hatte schon einiges gesehen, aber das war übel. Wie lange lag er schon so am Trident?  
Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Die Verletzung zeigte erste Spuren von Wundbrand, aber mit Glück konnte sie dagegen etwas unternehmen.  
Sie tauchte Tücher in den heißen Wein, wischte die Wunde sauber und beseitigte das herausquellende Eiter, schnitt das eitrige, nicht normal aussehende Fleisch etwas ab. Sie wusch die Wunde mit dem Wein aus, dann holte sie sich eine Knochennadel und groben Faden, den sie ebenfalls in Wein tauchte und begann die Wunde zu nähen. Die Ohnmacht war ein Segen für ihn, dennoch wand er sich im Bett, knurrte. Als sie fertig war wischte sie sich die blutigen Hände ab, die Wunde blutete, es kam kein Eiter mehr, das war gut. Weitere Kräuter fanden den Weg auf die Wunde und dann verband sie sie mit ausgekochten Streifen Stoff.  
Die anderen Wunden folgten, aber die am Bein war die schlimmste. Sie kühlte seine heiße Stirn mit kalten Lappen und flößte ihm Tee von Mutterkraut und Zwiebel ein, der gegen das Fieber half.  
Sie deckte ihn dick zu und entsorgte die zerschnittene Kleidung. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten, ihm regelmäßig die Verbände wechseln und fiebersenkenden Tee und Traumwein verabreichen.  
_Ich habe einen verfluchten Verbrecher in mein Haus gebracht._

Bevor sich ihre Gedanken weiter selbstständig machen konnten ritt Shaari noch einmal zurück zu dem Ort an dem sie ihn gefunden hatte, sammelte das Kettenhemd, den Helm, den Dolch und das Schwert ein. Ebenso das Schild und ihren Korb.  
Dann ging sie zu dem schwarzen Hengst, der unbeeindruckt weitergraste. Er hob erst den mächtigen Kopf als sie zu dem Zügel fasste. Er sah sie an und schnaubte. Sie löste die Zügel von dem Baum und stolperte erschrocken zurück, als das Pferd nach ihr schnappte und austrat.  
"Ruhig.", sie versuchte auf das Pferd zuzutreten und redete weiter beruhigend auf es ein, aber es half nichts. Immer wieder schnappte der Hengst nach ihr.  
"Mistvieh!", knurrte sie und starrte das Tier wütend an. "Dein Herr ist bei mir. Bei mir bekommst du besseres Futter als Gras.", versuchte sie es eher verzweifelt. Es bewegte sich etwas in die Richtung in der sie es an den Zügeln mit sich zog, als hätte es verstanden. Aber dennoch folgte es ihr nur widerspenstig in kleinen Schritten. Shaaris Pferd schien den ungestümen Hengst etwas zu besänftigen und so führte sie ihn neben Rolf zurück zu ihrem kleinen Hof. Dennoch schnappte das Pferd immer wieder nach ihr und zerrte an den Zügeln.

Der kleine Stall fasste gerade mit Müh und Not zwei Pferde, zwei Ziegen und eine kleine Schar Hühner. Das fremde Pferd verfrachtete sie in die einzige vorhandene Pferdebox, da es vermutlich die anderen Tiere tot trampeln würde. Sie versorgte die Tiere mit Stroh und etwas frischem Futter und streute Körner für die Hühner, nachdem sie die Tränken mit Brunnenwasser gefüllt hatte. Erschöpft ging sie wieder in ihre Hütte, schloss die Tür und ließ sich müde dagegen sinken.  
_Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?_ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wischte das Haar aus dem Gesicht. _Ich wollte... und will auch noch helfen._ Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Mann der sich im Bett wand, der feuchte Lappen lag auf dem Boden. Er schlief, die Ohnmacht war gewichen, sonst würde er sich nicht so hin und her wälzen. Das Fieber hatte ihn fest im Griff. Shaari nahm einen Becher Traumwein und ging zu ihm, befühlte die heiße Stirn. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingern über den Verband und schließlich über die wulstigen Brandnarben, auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte. Wie mochten sie entstanden sein?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drückte seine Lippen auseinander und flößte ihm vorsichtig den Wein ein, er schluckte aus Reflex und lag schließlich nach einiger Zeit, die der Wein zum wirken brauchte, ruhig da. Sie wusch den Lappen in kaltem Wasser aus und legte ihn wieder auf die Stirn. Sie sollte sich nicht mit ihm als Bluthund befassen. Nicht als Sandor Clegane sondern einfach als Opfer eines Kampfes und somit war er einfach nur ein Mann, der ihre Hilfe benötigte um gesund zu werden. Sie starrte ihn an. _Wenn jemand vom Dorf davon erfährt ..., was werden sie mit mir anstellen?_ Zum Glück kam nur selten jemand zu ihr, meist wurde sie nur zu denen geholt die ihre Dienste brauchten. Mit zittrigen Händen stellte sie den Becher auf den Holztisch, nahm sich ein Stück Brot und Käse und kaute darauf herum.  
Schließlich ging sie noch einmal nach draußen, sah nach den Tieren und füllte sich einen groben, großen Sack mit frischem Stroh, bevor sie sich wusch und sich dann mit einem Fell und einer Decke auf dem Sack schlafen legte.

In der Nacht wurde sie von Gebrüll geweckt, erschrocken sprang sie auf und sah sich um, bis sie registrierte, dass sich der Bluthund im Bett hin und herwälzte, unverständliche Worte knurrte und schließlich bettelte, man möge ihm helfen.  
Shaari schnappte sich den Becher, füllte ihn wieder mit Traumwein und versuchte den zappelnden Mann zur Ruhe zu bekommen.  
Er schlug ihr den Becher aus der Hand, der im hohen Bogen davonflog und die Möbel bespritzte. Sie versuchte ihn fest zu halten und zu fixieren.  
"Wacht auf!", meinte sie verzweifelt, da sie selbst einen mehr als geschwächtem Sandor kaum etwas entgegensetzen konnte.  
Sie fing sich eine blutige Lippe und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. "Verflucht.", meinte sie wütend, aber auch besorgt und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn aus dem Fiebertraum riss. Sie sah keine andere Variante, sie hatte keine Chance. Nur trübe blickte er sie an, nahm sie nicht wahr. Aber er war für den Augenblick ruhig und kaum später war er wieder abgeglitten. Sie nutze die Zeit um ihm einen neuen Becher Wein einzuflößen, diesmal spuckte er ihr die Hälfte entgegen wehrte sich zu schlucken, sie wiederholte die Prozedur mehrmals, bis er genügend getrunken hatte und versuchte es dann noch mit Tee. Sie wickelte seine Waden nun auch in kalte Tücher und auf seine Stirn beförderte sie auch einen kalten Lappen, nachdem sie ihn so weit es ging von der Sauerei befeit hatte.

_

Anregungen/ Wünsche/ Hinweise/ Kritik? Immer her damit.


	3. Worte

SHAARI

Der Mann war einfach furchtbar.  
Sie war der Versuchung nahe ihm doch Wein zu geben, sodass er einfach irgendwann umkippte und kein Wort mehr von sich gab. Nur hatte sie keinen Wein da, abgesehen von Traumwein und der war nicht dazu gedacht große Mengen davon zu trinken.  
Dann würde sie seine Kommentare, das Lachen, seine düsteren Blicke und Handgreiflichkeiten sehr schnell nicht mehr ertragen müssen. Allerdings müsste sie sich dann auch um ihn kümmern. Und wenn er keinen Wein bekam ging er vielleicht eher. Zudem hatte sie kein Geld um Wein zu kaufen. Shaari nahm meistens Nahrungsmittel als Bezahlung, da sich die Dörfler das am ehesten leisten konnten und so war beiden Seiten geholfen.

Sie ignorierte ihn weitestgehend, stellte einige Pasten und Teemischungen her, die sie den Leuten mitgab, die Beschwerden oder Leiden hatten. Der Morgen zog sich dahin, sie spürte seine Blicke im Nacken und auf anderen Körperteilen, er war ein Mann was erwartete sie? Respekt? Solange eine Frau das tat, was man von ihr erwartete war alles in bester Ordnung. Tat sie etwas anderes war sie ein Makel. Mit ihrer Tätigkeit bewegte sie sich an der Grenze der Akzeptanz, das wusste sie und sie verhielt sich vorsichtig. Diese Akzeptanz stellte sie mit dem Bluthund auf eine harte Probe. Niemand sollte hiervon erfahren und sie tat gut daran ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden.  
"Ich weiß was gut für mich ist und Wein für Euch gehört sicherlich nicht dazu.", erwiderte sie auf seine Worte, als sie ihm etwas Essen hingestellt hatte.  
"Konzentriert Euch darauf gesund zu werden und von hier zu verschwinden. Ihr seid nirgends Willkommen." Nicht nach den Taten die man Euch nachsagt.  
Sie hatte seine Fieberträume miterlebt. Die Worte vernommen die er gesagt, geflüstert oder geschrieen hatte. Die Dunkelhaarige ahnte um seine gequälte Seele und dass mehr dahinter steckte als man immer hörte.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn mit einem langen Blick, als er nur unwillig gegrunzt hatte und sich nun über Brot und Käse her machte. Es war nicht viel Essen, aber sein Magen musste sich erst wieder an feste Nahrung gewöhnen.  
Er war dreckig und roch unangenehm, nach Krankheit. Sie hatte ihn öfters gewaschen, aber da sie ihn nicht richtig bewegen konnte, auch aufgrund der Verletzungen war die Reinigung eher geringer ausgefallen. Sandor musste sich waschen, am besten selbst, da er jetzt bei Bewusstsein war und den Umständen ensprechend selbstständig war, würde das wohl kein Problem darstellen.  
Seine eine Gesichtshälfte war kantig, markant und rau, die andere Hälfte war verzogen, beinahe verschwommen durch die Verbrennungen und nicht wirklich ein hübscher Anblick, wieder fragte sie sich was geschehen war. Aber beide Augen waren klar. Das Fieber war weitestgehend gesunken und er war außer Lebensgefahr.  
Sie wurde sich erst bewusst, dass sie ihn anstarrte, als ihr Blick dem aus sturmgrauen Augen begegnete. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und legte Holz im Kamin nach.  
"Hässlich, was?", kam es grollend von ihm und sie schielte leicht zu ihm, seine Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen und sein Gesicht ließ nicht vermuten was er dachte.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn offen an.  
"Ja.", antwortete sie geradeheraus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder sich zu entschuldigen.  
Es war eine Tatsache und er wusste es, warum sollte sie lügen?  
Noch immer sah er sie an, seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen und ein Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle. Sein Name war nicht ungerechtfertigt. Er verhielt sich wie ein knurrender, ungehorsamer Köter... allerdings einer, den man oft und lange genug getreten und verprügelt hatte, sodass er sofort um sich schnappte, wenn man ihm näher kam.  
Und so auch jetzt.  
"Ich bin hässlich, ein Ungeheuer. WARUM hast du mir geholfen? Du weißt wer ich bin, was ich getan habe, ich könnte dich selbst jetzt packen, ohne dass du dich befreien könntest und dich vögeln bis du um Gnade jammernd verreckst!", wie um seine Worte zu untermalen erhob er sich ruckartig von dem Bett, ohne sich den Schmerz anmerken zu lassen, den das zweifelsohne verursachte. Einen Moment lang verspürte sie Panik. Sandor war ihr überlegen, selbst in seinem Zustand. Sie unterdrückte dem Drang ihm auszuweichen und blieb still dort stehen wo sie war. Er hatte den Stock unter seinen Arm geklemmt und humpelte erschreckend schnell auf sie zu, drängte sie gegen die Wand und zerrte ihr mit einem schmerzhaften Griff in ihrem Haar den Kopf in den Nacken, damit sie ihm aufgrund seiner Größe dennoch in die Augen sehen musste.  
"Du stehst mir in allem nach, Weib.", knurrte er sie an und sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht, ihr gestreckter Hals schmerzte und das Schlucken fiel ihr schwer.  
Shaaris Herz raste. Ja, sie hatte Angst. Allerdings würde sie ihm das nicht zeigen, er wartete ja geradezu darauf, lechzte regelrecht danach, Angst in ihr zu schüren, zumindest nahm sie das an.  
Wäre sie auf dem Holzweg, würde sie das gleich erfahren. Sie sah ihm stur in die Augen.  
"Ich bin eine Frau, körperlich stehe ich den meisten Männern nach.", erwiderte sie und bemerkte, wie seine Augen dunkler wurden, je wütender er wurde.  
Er knurrte wieder, es klang bedrohlich, es so dicht vor sich zu hören, sein Blick durchbohrte sie regelrecht. Shaari schluckte schwer.  
"Ich habe Euch geholfen, weil ich mich dem Heilen und dem Helfen verschrieben habe und es gegen meine Einstellung geht Hilfe denen zu verwehren die sie brauchen. Ich töte nicht. Weder durch einen Dolch oder dadurch, dass ich jemandem am Wegesrand liegen lasse der eindeutig verletzt ist."  
Sein Griff wurde härter und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Lasst mich los.", forderte sie nun doch mit zittriger Stimme. "Ihr tut mir weh.", entkam es ihr und sie keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er sie mit einem Ruck von der Wand weg zerrte und sie in den Raum schleuderte, sie stolperte nach hinten, und landete wieder auf dem Hintern, sie zog sich ein paar Schürfwunden zu, als sie sich mit den Händen abfing. Sie hatte nun das Bett im Rücken und blickte unsicher und ängstlich zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesicht war von Wut verzerrt, die Narben wirkten erschreckend, seine fettigen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er ragte riesig über ihr auf, seine schweren Muskeln waren angespannt und zeichneten sich deutlich unter der Haut ab, wenn er sich bewegte. Er humpelte auf sie zu, bleckte die Zähne zu einem bösartigen Grinsen und Shaari versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sie zitterte unwillkürlich. Der Mann war zu allem fähig. Alles in ihr strebte danach von ihm weg zu kommen, aber dazu musste sie an ihm vorbei. "Soll ich dir beweisen, wozu ich fähig bin?", fragte er sie lauernd und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
Die Schwarzhaarige blickte noch immer zu ihm hoch, kaum fähig den Kopf schwach zu schütteln. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Warum willst du beweisen, was für ein Ungeheuer du bist?", entkam es ihr mit einem Mal, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, dass sie vielleicht ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnete.  
"Eiferst du deinem verfluchten Bruder nach?! Willst du auch ganze Landstriche vernichten, die Menschen verstümmeln und töten, die Frauen vergewaltigen. Macht es dir Spaß?!", Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
"Ich weiß, was ich mir mit dir ins Haus geholt habe und ich bereue es inzwischen zutiefst dir geholfen zu haben. Wenn du nicht anders kannst, dann mach mit mir was du willst!"

SANDOR

Er sah sie an. Sandor war im Begriff das zu tun, was er angekündigt hatte, ihr zu beweisen, wozu er fähig war, dass er sich seinen Namen und seinen Ruf verdient hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie anfangen würde zu betteln. Sie saß am Boden, blickte aus großen braunen Augen zu ihm auf, genau das was er wollte.  
Sie zitterte und hatte sichtbar Angst, das befriedigte ihn auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise. Was dann allerdings kam verblüffte ihn. Sie schrie ihn an, ob er seinem Bruder nacheifern würde.  
Sicher er hatte einen miesen Ruf, aber der von Gregor war noch um einiges mieser. Und er eiferte niemandem nach besonders nicht seinem Bruder. Er starrte sie an, während sie ihn aufforderte das zu tun, was er nicht lassen konnte.  
Gregor. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hatte recht. Als er das erkannte wurde ihm mit einem Schlag schwindlig.  
Abrupt ließ er von ihr ab und humpelte zu der Tür, die nach draußen führte. Er hörte nur wie sie sich schnell aufrappelte, sich raschelnd etwas schnappte und dann hörte er wie die andere Tür ging. Als er sich umdrehte war sie verschwunden.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand der Hütte und atmete die kalte Luft ein. Sein Kopf hämmerte. War er wirklich wie sein Bruder?  
Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Er brauchte verflucht noch einmal WEIN!

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit ging er zitternd vor Kälte wieder in die Hütte und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Sein Bein pochte wie sein Kopf, er war kaum fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Gregor, war das Einzige was ihm in den Gedanken kreiste. Wütend schlug er gegen den hölzernen Rahmen des Bettes, der unter der Wucht protestierend knirschte. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, spürte die wulstigen Narben auf der einen Hälfte, die ihn zu dem machten, was er war...


End file.
